Ignore My Silence
by Trisl
Summary: PruCan: Prussia wants to confess to Canada his feelings.. but thinks better of it. Little does he know, a certain bear-loving country feels the same way. R&R please?


**Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLY, I STILL DON'T OWN HETALIA. Ohhhhh, lawd how I wish I did. Russia… hmmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhhmhm THAT MAN. ALL NIGHT LONG. …Anyways, I don't own it, never did, never will. …I cried writing that sentence. **

**ALSO: There is an OC I made for a friend of mine,_ BrokenBridges_. Her name is Antoinette Keighill, and she is the personification for the country Armenia. Okay, thank you. C:**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**

* * *

**

**Time had seemed to stand still. **

**Moving foreword seemed to be an option, of course, but I just wanted to stand still. **

**I couldn't stop thinking about him.**

**It's ever so often, I realized, that one person seemed to just… pop into my life, and I actually want them to stay there. Like when I adopted Ludwig. I laid eyes on the kid, at age ten, and I knew he was gonna be someone special to me. Signed the papers right then and there. Even now, ten years latter, I still love waking up in the morning, and hearing him say "Hello."**

**But, this was different.**

**With Ludwig, it had been an urge to want a little brother. I might have been young, but I was lonely, and I knew, somewhere in my head, I was too. Would I ever admit it out loud? Of course not.**

**That didn't make it any less true.**

**But, with this kid, it was different. He was Ludwig's best friend's friend from high school's brother. Not as confusing as it sounds, but that's not the point.**

**Point is, I saw him. Didn't know his name, didn't really care. I saw him, and I wanted to take him in my arms and never let him go.**

**I've never felt like that before, EVER.**

**I saw him.. And I almost _did_ pick him up in my arms. He has electric blue eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses, and his hair was a soft-looking blond that hung gently around his face, with a single curl growing longer than the rest. He looked thin, but strong if he wanted to be. He was shy as sin, lingering in corner and refusing to make eye contact if he was spoken to. He talked in whispers.**

**It was breathtaking. I didn't think I had the ability to feel this way about another person, let alone another _male_. Shit, I had never even thought of a _female_ like that! But… it wasn't an odd feeling. I liked it.**

**A lot.**

**I needed to know things about him. His hobbies, his name. His favourite colour, and the way he likes his food prepared. Favourite article of clothing, position, and food. I was dying to know.**

**Only one way to find out.**

**

* * *

**

"**Hey, Antoinette." The Armenian woman turned towards me, her long blond hair flowing briskly behind her as she filed the papers on her desk. She grunted slightly, mumbling something about being interrupted during work, and adverted her jade-gray eyes towards me and scowled,**

"**What is it, Gilbert?" She leaned one plainly bare hand gently on her desk, and tapped her nails against it. I furrowed my brow and looked up at her,**

"**You… yo know that boy, the one they say… likes you…?" She nodded, rolling her eyes and going behind the desk to straighten an already-perfect pile of papers,**

"**Yeah. Mathew Williams, Alfred's little brother. Creepy little sin, he is. I love the kid, sure. But… he's a little young for me. And quiet. I like me a man with some vibrancy to his aura, you get me? Someone like Yao." Her eyes glazed over, as she blushed and played with the end of her hair. I rolled my eyes,**

"**Yeah, great, great. Where's he live? I gotta question I need to ask him as soon as possible." She sighed, and pulled a small book out of the pocket of her pantsuit. She flipped through pages, mumbling incoherently under her breath, until she came to a page, ripped it out and handed it to me with a smirk,**

"**Here. Keep that entry, I don't need it, and from the look you've got on, you're gonna be going there a lot." I smiled gently, thanking her, and smirking on my way out,**

"**Have fun trying to get the Chinese man to give you some!" As I shut her door, I saw her face flare red as she turned, threw a book at me and screamed,**

"**Go to hell, ya damned albino!" **

**I walked out of the building laughing.**

**

* * *

**

**I stood in front of the large, white Victorian house, and re-read the address over and over. _1824 Allegiance Drive. Just open the door, come on! You can do this!_**

**I rung the doorbell, feeling my heart beat in my ears. I tried to breathe normally, and couldn't help but think I was kind of pathetic. _This is terrible. You're awesome, Gilbert, keep telling yourself that. You can DO this!_**

**The door opened, and revealed a blond haired man, about twenty-one, with glasses and a cowlick, with a burger hanging from his lips. I inhaled,**

"**Hey. Um.. Is Mathew home?" The guy nodded, took the snack from his mouth and yelled into the house,**

"**MATTIE. SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU." He smiled at me, and said in a much lighter tone, "He'll be right out, man."**

**Nodding, I huffed and rested against the doorway and waited for him to come outside. Maybe he wouldn't come out at all. Maybe he would get scared of the thought coming for _him_. He seemed like the "I'm a shy kid, ignore me as you pass bye," kind of person. God, I hope he came to the door.**

"**Um.. C-can I help you..?" My heart stopped. The voice was so soft, softer than silk, but more harder than air. I turned, meeting those eyes with my own sapphire ones. Everything I had thought I could say to him, every line and syllable was gone. Lost in the pool of ocean that was his eyes. He blinked, and a blush formed over my pale cheeks as I realized I was staring. I cleared my throat,**

"**Uh… Hi. Yeah. The name's Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Um… are you free right now? I wanna ask you something." The blond nodded gently, whispering something to the other guy inside the house, then walking out and silently closing the door behind him. He looked up at me, and whispered,**

"**Where would you like to go?" I looked around, and spotted a park across the street. Without looking at him, I gestured to it,**

**"How 'bout there?" He nodded, and we walked, my hands in my pockets, and him twiddling his thumbs.**

* * *

"**So.. You said you wanted to ask me something.. Gilbert?" His soft voice saying my name gave my heart a flutter I didn't know it possessed. My mouth was dry, and I could feel the cool, September air raking goose bumps up my bare arms. I inhaled sharply,**

"**Um.. Yeah. You know, how… um…" How the fuck was I supposed to word this? 'I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I ONLY JUST KIND OF MET YOU.'? That's ridiculous. We're both males. And, he's in love with Antoinette, the lucky broad. Why couldn't things be easy, like in books? **

**Sighing, I looked at the ground,**

"**Um.. Well, I have this friend, and he likes this person. Now, just sayin', this isn't me. And, I asked my friend Antoinette about who I should go to with this kind of problem, and she recommended you, because you're really bright on this kind of shit." His eyes kind of lit up at the sound of her name, and I felt my heart break just a tad. He nodded though, gesturing me to go on,**

"**So… your friend…?" I inhaled again, and looked at a dead leaf on the ground,**

"**Yeah. My friend. He… he likes this person. But, they're both males, and he's pretty damn sure his friend is straight. I mean, he doesn't _know_, but he thinks he is, and he wants to tell him how he feels, but they haven't known each other long, and he's afraid of being rejected. What do you think he should do?" Mathew looked thoughtful for a second, before his cheeks tainted pink and he played with the end of his red sweatshirt. His voice was a whisper, just audible enough for me to hear,**

"**Well… I would tell your friend, that he should express his feelings. If the friend cares about him in the same way, despite the odds, then everything is alright. If not, then they can still remain friends, and hopefully things wouldn't be to awkward. I'm in the same predicament myself, actually. A little bit, I guess…" His voice trailed off and the blush became thicker. I blinked for a second; _He has a crush on another guy?_ Was it me? He continued,**

"**But, yes. Tell your friend, that the best he can hope for is that they will remain friends. If he loves this person like I hope he does, then everything will turn out okay in the end, no matter which way it goes." I nodded, and smirked lightly, ruffling his hair,**

"**Thanks, kid. You're a big help. Oh, and, good luck with your problem too. My fried will be grateful for the advise." I tried to smile, with all my might, but I wanted to give up. He said 'kind of' at the end of stating he was in the same predicament.**

**Which probably meant, he was talking about Antoinette.**

**Sighing inwardly, I walked out of the playground, my chest tightening at the thought. I wish she'd know just how much I wanted to be her. **

**With my hands in my pocket, I grazed over the piece of paper with Mathew's address on it. Crumpling it up and throwing it into a near-bye trash can, I sighed and began the long trek home.**

**So much for a good chance.**

**

* * *

**

**{(~Mathew's Point of View~)}  
**

**Watching the frame of Gilbert walk out of the park, I sighed and played with my shirt again. I got my hopes up again, didn't I? Thinking he might have been talking about himself. I knew, having a pathetic crush on someone was stupid, but being full-blown in love with a _male _I had only laid eyes on once was just hard to take in. The though of him made my heart race, and my fingers tingle. It was odd, but I liked the feeling it brought. A lot.**

**Thinking now, he couldn't have been talking about himself. I've heard that him and a girl named Elizabetta were close. It hurts… to think that he's in love with another woman. But, I guess I didn't see a good thing, and asked him if he was gay, or anything. He's to popular to be gay, anyways.**

**Standing, I began the short little walk across the street, and walked into the house. Once inside, I lent against the door and thought, _Oh. I should apologize to Antoinette soon. She probably thinks I'm in love with her. I hate using her as a cover up.. She deserves so much more._**

**I sighed. **

**So much for a good chance.**


End file.
